I love you
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: There are million ways to say I love you - you just need to listen. Abhirika fluff


**I Love You**

"Tarika!" Purvi shouted across the bureau as Tarika was walking over to the table on which Abhijeet was sitting, "Sahi time pe bureau aayi hai."

"Kyun? Kya baat hai Purvi?"

"Arrey case ke liye hum ek writer ki profile bana rahein hai social media pe…koi achi si thought bata na jo humara ye "writer" share kar sake."

 **FLASHBACK 1:**

She turned to her left and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _It's unusually warm tonight – I am thirsty._

With her eyes still closed, she moved her hand towards the bottle kept beside her only to pull it back in a reflex.

 _Just sleep Tarika!_

She then turned to her left.

 _Nah – this is not comfortable._

She then lay on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

 _Still not comfortable._

Now she sat on her bed, giving up on sleep.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Haan Abhijeet," she said, over the phone.

"Neend nahi aa rahi?"

"Nahi…par tumhe kaise pata?"

"Harr paanch minute mein online aaogi toh kisi ko bhi pata chal jayega – "

"Aur aap toh thehre CID officer."

"Ji bilkul…aur aapki neend ka case hum suljha chukein hain."

"Acha…?"

"Aap ki neend koi chura ke le gaya hai."

Her heart started beating faster.

Was he finally going to say that he loved her?

"Kaun?"

"Bhook!"

"Kya?!...M-mera matlb hai – "

"Tumne kuch khaaya?"

"Nahi wo – "

"Wo lab se aane ke baad thak gayi thi aur khaana banane ka mann nahi kiya…bahar khaana unhealthy hota hai - isliye order nahi kiya. Yahi na?"

"Ummm wo – "

"Kitni baar bola hai – dhyaan rakha karo."

She stared at the floor. Sometimes, she loved being scolded by him.

"Acha darwaza kholo….mein gaadi park karke aata hu 2 minute mein."

"Kya? Tum? Iss waqt?"

She could hardly believe her ears. Nonetheless, she quickly dressed and opened the front door. And there he stood, smiling at her…with a tiffin box in his hand.

She flung her arms around him and pecked his cheek. He was the best.

 **FLASHBACK 1 OVER.**

…

…

…

 **FLASHBACK 2:**

It was barely 10 in the morning and 2 bodies had already arrived in the forensic lab. From the looks of it – it was a simple case of arsenic poisoning. However, analysis had to be done. After all, it was a murder case - inter-related or not, even one life needed utmost cautiousness. So all the tests had to be religiously performed.

As she walked towards her bag, she realized that she had forgotten to buy new gloves.

Damn.

The old ones were worn out and were sure to not serve their purpose.

She sighed. She would have to work with the old ones – she didn't have a choice.

But she was left bewildered when she pulled out a pair of gloves from her bag – they were new! And – there was a note attached.

" _Nothing escapes the eyes of a CID officer._

 _Take care, Tarika ji."_

 **FLASHBACK 2 OVER.**

...

…

…

 **FLASHBACK 3:**

She was driving back home from work, enjoying the silence of the night.

She had her window rolled down so that she could feel the cool breeze. To her, fresh air was much better than the A.C. of the car. No matter how much it messed her hair up, she loved it.

Little did she know that there was a men riding beside her on a bike.

"Oh madam, khule zulfo ko udaati hui kaha chali?" he shouted.

Tarika didn't pay heed and increased the speed of her car. But he kept chasing her.

"Oh madam, humhe bhi le chalo."

She felt extremely disturbed when she saw a familiar silhouette standing on the road, waving at her. His car was parked on the side.

She slowed the car and stopped it near him.

"Lift milegi?" Abhijeet asked.

She nodded and opened the passenger seat's door for him.

"Mujhe mere ghar chhod dijiye please," he sat down and then pointed at the man who was chasing her earlier, "Aur isko bhi jail tak ki lift de dijiye."

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who gestured her with his eyes to carry on. His eyes told her that he had her back.

As though strengthened by him, Tarika got out of the car and punched the man in the face.

Upon this, he got off his bike and proceeded to give her a blow. Smartly defending herself, she ducked but ended up receiving a kick in the gut.

Abhijeet quickly got out of the car to intervene if needed. But he was glad to see that Tarika had handled the situation very well. She kicked him in the crotch, leaving him handicapped and then gave a blow each to his right and left cheek.

"Ab nikalta hai yaha se ki le jaye jail?" she said.

She then shifted her gaze towards Abhijeet. He made her stronger, bolder and more beautiful…even in her own eyes. He raised her up to more than she could be.

"Tum theek ho?" he asked, full of concern.

She nodded, lost in his eyes.

 **FLASHBACK 3 OVER.**

"Tarika!" Purvi spoke, bringing her back to reality, "itna kitna soch rahi hai?"

"There are million ways to say I love you," Tarika said, looking at Abhijeet meaningfully, "You just need to listen."

…

…

...

" **Every time you speak, I am moved by the depths of your understanding; every time you look at me, I know you see more than what is visible – sometimes I feel that you know me more than I know myself and my heart skips a beat – I fall in love with you…all over again." -** Abhijeet anonymously commented on the thought Tarika had suggested for the "writer" profile CID had made.

 **A/N : Another drabble from me…it's too long for a drabble…but yeah, just a random thought : P**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please do review.**


End file.
